bepfandomcom-20200222-history
Karma
"Karma" is the third single from The Black Eyed Peas, from their album Behind the Front. Music Video The music video shows will.i.am in the hospital after being inujured in the arm and bleeding. Lyrics Yeah, yeah Watch out Ain't no running from Karma, ain't no running Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Repeat I'm the caboose of the wrong doings you produce The wild tail of the tornado running loose You tie the noose, I kick the chair I'm the cyanide that snatch your life while you gasp for air The echo of the "Fuck you" that boomerangs to hurt your loved ones The thief that took your son, held by ransom The pervert that raped your wife The hand that held the knife that took your life You shot Tupac and Biggie Now I'm coming after you like V-W-X-Y-Z This is cause and effect, the domino effect The "What goes up, must come down" effect You hopin, though, that you had a hand in doin the doin The conclusion of the evil that you ended and start pursuing Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Repeat This is the payback from the past You threw me down like I was just a piece of trash You gave me cash every week, just enough to live But didn't get what I deserved, instead I was deceived Still young and didn't know about this in the street Of the acts, so crass and shady Don't crush your dreamshow and your whole entity Subliminally you're on the hire from a slavery Remember that "What goes around, comes around" God is watching you and everything that you do Do you remember everything that you did before? The way the bad action opens karmic door I'ma leave it up to God what he got for you I'ma leave it up to Him what he got for me And he's watching you Yeah, yeah Watch out Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Repeat Yeah, yeah, you can't run away (No, no, no) You know, it's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah) And don't ignore it (No, no, no) You know why, it's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Yeah, yeah, you can't run away (No, no, no) It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Don't ignore it (No, no, no) It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah) 'Cause one way or another It's gonna find ya It's gonna get ya-get ya-get ya-get ya One way or another It's gonna find ya It's gonna get ya-get ya-get ya-get ya One way or another It's gonna find ya It's gonna get ya-get ya-get ya-get ya One way or another It's gonna find ya It's gonna get ya-get ya-get ya-get ya Yeah, yeah, nigga Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Repeat Yeah, yeah Watch out Can't run away (No, no, no) It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Don't ignore it (No, no, no) It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah) You can't run away (No, no, no) It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Don't ignore it (No, no, no) It's gonna get ya (Yeah, yeah, yeah) Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Ain't no running from Karma, and no running Repeat Yeah, yeah, good God Category:Behind the Front Category:Songs Category:Music Videos Category:Lyrics